Room in my heart
by kickedpuppy
Summary: Callie is feeling pretty down after all the love loss thatt she's had. Will fate allow her to meet someone and fill the emptiness that she feels in her heart? Maybe a tiny blonde? M for later chapters. First attempt in a grey's anatomy fanfiction, please, give me some feedback!
1. Chapter 1

First attempt in the grey's anatomy world of fanfiction. I hope you like it, i have 13 more chapters of it, written for a long long time, but i don't really know if I should continue this. Please, don't forget to give me some feedback on it!

Enjoy your reading

xkickedpuppy

* * *

Callie was exhausted. Physically, mostly, but she was tired of being always the second option. She didn't think it was a good idea to keep looking for the right person anymore. Maybe it wasn't supposed to happen and she was just cheating on fate every time she got into a relationship. Yeah, fate was definitely punishing her because of it.

She took another sip of her drink. It was strong; it had to be, because she'd rather forget about her fate and just drink it off. She had her raven hair tied up in a ponytail and didn't have any make up on. If fate didn't want anything with her, why would she keep trying?

It was so damn cold, even inside the bar, so she had her leather jacket on. From the place she was sitting (or hiding), she could see everything happening around her, but it was hard for people to see her. 'Good for them', she thought. 'At least they won't ruin their nights by seeing someone so...' she stopped, feeling tears coming up to her eyes again. She just couldn't stop crying, and it bothered her.

She resumed observing. It was a quiet night at the bar, and her friends from work were probably far from there. She thanked the leave she had just taken, because she was a badass ortho surgeon, she couldn't be seen like that if she wanted to be respected, right?

Callie saw a lot of couples slow dancing, all those happy people, all those perfect dates at Christmas' Eve. Why had she never found one? Tears started coming up her face again, but this time there was no way of stopping them. She crossed the bar, still trying to hold her tears as much as she could, surely turning some faces towards her as she passed by. 'Am I not enough? Why do these things happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?' were her only thoughts as she slammed the door shut and ran to the sink.

She looked at herself in the mirror, still asking herself those questions. She started sobbing this time, despite trying to handle all the crying the best she could. The brunette tried washing her face, but that was just useless. Things were getting worse when a blonde woman entered the bathroom.

"You don't have to come with me, you know, I'm not running away this time, I already told you that!" she said to someone outside of the bathroom, before slamming the door shut once again. Callie, trying not to get noticed, washed her face again, trying to hide the fact that she was crying. Not that the blonde would care. But trying not to get noticed was almost habit now. Of course, she failed miserably one more time, getting more sobbing as she realized why she was there in the first place.

"Hello, I'm Arizona... Robbins." the blonde said, as she looked at Callie through the mirror. Callie smiled, because the blonde didn't ask why she was crying or looked at her like she was the weird girl that ate her hair or something like that.

"I..." she tried to speak, but her voice failed her. She cleared her throat. "I am Callie. Callie Torres, hi."

"Sorry but... I saw you crying, in the corner of the bar. In fact, I have been watching you, but I think you were looking kinda bad, you know... I say a girl like yourself shouldn't cry over anyone, so I just wanted to let you know that no matter what it is, it'll get better, I promise you." Arizona said, offering the brunette a smile, touching the small of her back while Callie was still supporting herself on the sink.

"I just... Sorry, but I am in fact crying over someone. Actually I'm crying over my life... It just sucks so much"

"You know... The talk is good. Maybe if you talk to me, you'll find a positive side of your situation... I'm no specialist but, erm, well I'm a surgeon... ahm, what do you do?" the blonde asked

"I'm a surgical resident... I... recently got divorced, he cheated on me. Then I kind of moved on, you know? Got over it, But then... then she also left me" The brunette started sobbing again.

"I.. I don't understand..." Arizona said, giving her a confused look.

"What?" Callie asked.

"You... I don't understand why someone would just go and cheat on you. Are you annoying? Boring? Because obviously there is no way they are looking for someone more beautiful than you. No way. Are you not good in bed?" she stopped, realizing what she had just said. "No, sorry, that was rude" Callie laughed

"No, it's okay. I mean, I'm obviously not good enough in bed, if you consider the fact that my husband had to go around looking for another woman. And, well... This friend. Girlfriend. I don't think she found me annoying. As a matter of fact, she said I wasn't lesbian enough for her, whatever that meant... And then she left me. And now I'm crying because the world just don't want me to have someone, and I think I don't deserve it. I mean, I used to pray everyday and stuff. And now I'm just being punished because I don't do stuff like that anymore;" Tears threatened to fall from Callie's eyes as she vocalized her deepest thoughts.

"Callie is a short for what?" Arizona asked, catching Callie by surprise, changing completely the subject.

"I won't tell my name to a strange in the bathroom. I hate my name."

"Oh, please Callie" she said, giving her big puppy eyes and a pout. "Tell me". There was no way she could say no to that face, she thought.

"Calliope. I know, it's a horrible name, I just hate -"

"It's beautiful, really." Arizona stated. The blonde grabbed Callie's hands on her own, forcing the brunette to look in her eyes as she was talking.

"Calliope, listen to me. I had this chance with this girl once. She loved me, but I messed it up. I didn't love her, I can tell now, but she is kind, lovely and cared about me. She left me, and she had a reason to, and I realized that my life was sad without someone. Without her, I mean. She gave me a second chance, and I care about her, you know?" she said, calmly "What I'm trying to say is that life can give you a second chance. You just have to keep looking, don't give up. And you are just too beautiful to cry over someone. Nobody is worth your tears, I promise you. Now, I should probably get back to her, otherwise she is calling the cops... Hope to see you around more, and with a smile on your face, of course." Arizona said, giving Callie a dimpled smile. The brunette smiled back, tentatively.

"Thank you" she mouthed, wiping off a single tear that was still on her face. The blonde got out of the bathroom, with a sad face, and minutes later, so did Callie. The brunette soon left the bar, knowing that staying there would just bring memories that she didn't want to have anymore. She quickly laid in her own bed, in her own apartment, just like every other day. Only this time she was alone. She hugged a pillow and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Please, review! I'd love to continue this but I don't really know if I should.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I guess the last chapter asked for this one! As for the guest review, I have this in my computer and mind for a long long time but most of the stuff I write will never be posted, so, "I'd really love to continue", really, but if there wasn't anybody interested I'd keep it there and that's it. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Callie couldn't stop seeing the blonde everywhere she went. She didn't actually see her, but in every blonde she saw, there was a tiny little hope that she would find the blonde that didn't let her cry over someone. In fact, Callie, after almost two weeks had found this girl at a bar, and they had been seeing each other a few times, for almost two another weeks now.

This girl's name was Rose. She was a short blonde, with big brown eyes. She had just moved from a city in the north of England. She had no problem adapting to the city, because she had already done this whole "move/meet new people/work" three or four times now, working as a journalist. Callie liked the blonde. She was just very polite at first, when they met, but soon they became sort of friends. Rose eventually asked Callie out on a date, and Callie just couldn't refuse her smile. Of course, the brunette didn't feel ready for a relationship yet. Actually, Callie didn't know what she was supposed to feel when she would finally be ready for a relationship, so, she just thought it was a great idea and went for it. If it all went bad, it couldn't do more harm, right?

Rose knew what were Callie's "limitations" when it came to relationships. She knew about her previous ones and how they ended. She thought that maybe she could, after all, be the one to take care of her, to be the one in which the brunette could maybe regain the ability to trust people again. Rose was confident that asking her out would do a lot good to them.

Feeling exhausted, by the end of the shift, Callie was paged by the Chief. She quickly ran to find him. She got to his office, noticing then it wasn't an emergency and stopped to catch her breath. She knocked and heard a "come in".

" Hello, Calliope, I hope I didn't take you out of an emergency case?" he offered his hand, so Callie shook hands with him before sitting down.

"No, no, I was just doing some paperwork before going home" she answered.

"The paperwork... Always the one to keep us from our lives," he said, thoughtful. "But well, I called you here to ask you a favor. You know Dr. Shawn has taken a leave, right?" she nodded, trying not to let her feelings towards this subject go to her face "Well, the fact is that we have a medical conference in L.A. to attend. I've tried to send at least one person from each department. I'm pretty sure that you'll be sticking with Ortho, am I right? I don't see you tending to another specialty..."

"Yes, I'm sure Ortho is my thing,.."

"So you're just the right person! I'm asking you this favor. We are the best hospital around, it would be a shame not to send someone from Ortho, seeing as there will be some of the best surgeons in the country. I think you're pretty good, Callie, but, here, between us, I think this is just the motivation you need to become the best of them all."

"I don't think I would be able to say no to this request even if I wanted, sir." she lowered her voice " I'll go, but who's covering ortho until I come back?"

"Well, I think I could bring one of my colleagues, some people I'm sure will be able not to mess it up while there's no one to fix it, but you name it, you have two days to designate a resident or someone to check your post ops"

Callie blushed. "Thank you sir. Oh, and when is it?"

"Seeing as the day is almost in its end, in one day and a half. You travel on Wednesday and come back on Sunday night. Monday is off, so you all can rest."

"Wow, how many people are going?"

"As I told you, Callie, I tried to pick one person from each department. But don't worry, if it's extremely necessary your presence in this hospital, I'll let you know."

"Sorry sir. I'm not complaining, it's just-"

"You're worried, I understand. I was worried myself, but see, the ones left are just as competent as the ones leaving. Worrying makes you a good doctor, Callie, but there's no need for that right now. "

"Thank you sir." she stood up as he did the same. They shook hands again and Callie left his office. She just couldn't believe it. She was going to a conference in L.A. with the best surgeons in her specialty. Oh God, thank you. She looked in her watch, to check if her shift was already over. She found out it had been for about 10 minutes now.

_Damn, I'll be late_, she thought, pushing the elevator's button and hurrying in, praying that she wouldn't be called in an emergency. She got of the hospital and crossed the block, reaching her apartment. She quickly went to a shower. Losing track of time, her bath was long. This way at least she could establish her thoughts. Several of them bumping her head at the same time, she couldn't concentrate enough to be as calm as she wanted to be for Rose. She tried to organize it all under the warm water. Callie was trying to figure out what to do and what to think, it was just her third date, what was she supposed to do? Perhaps she should just give everything up and go back to that pub where she met Arizona._Jesus! _She froze in her spot. One more messy thought in that messy head. But this one had the blue eyed blonde in it, and that seemed to be happening a lot lately. _Arizona... Oh, that's a name I haven't heard in a long time... I wish I could see her again though. _Callie shook her head trying to get away from that mess. She took her towel and noticed her phone vibrating. Rose, she saw it in the tiny screen, so she didn't take long to answer it.

"Hey, Rose... Listen, I'm just gonna change and I'm coming alright?"

"Hey Callie" she said, and Callie could hear the sadness in her voice "It's alright, it's just that I thought you weren't coming, it's been almost half an hour..."

"Yeah, sorry about that, but I got stuck at the hospital, I'm really sorry, l just got out of the shower, I just need a few minutes to change and I'll be there."

"Yeah, um, I get it, it's alright. I just felt a little... I don't know, I felt like you wouldn't come" She said, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. Callie could almost see it, the blonde girl with her red cheeks now. She smiled.

"Of course I wouldn't leave you there, Rose... Listen, I'll just finish dressing and I'll be there, okay? About half an hour if the traffic isn't very bad right now."

"mm Okay. I'll wait. See you" Rose hang up and Callie finished zipping up her dress. Her third date with Rose was in a fancy Italian restaurant, so she had chosen a black dress that left about one inch of her thigh exposed, and was bare in the back. She drove her car to the restaurant, and in 20 minutes after Rose hung up the call, she got there.

"Hey" the brunette said to Rose at the restaurant's bar. The blonde turned around and Callie was speechless. Rose was wearing a blue dress, with a few straps in the back and a big V-neck.

"Wow... you look... amazing, I'm so sorry I didn't come earlier. This job really sucks sometimes." the brunette said.

"It's okay, I get it. My job sometimes keep me busy in the most inconvenient times as well." she smiled. She circled the brunette's waist and pulled her for a brief kiss. Callie smiled. "Shall we?" the blonde said, leading the way. Callie followed. They sat down and the waitress soon brought them the menu. After ordering, Callie looked at Rose, who was giving her a smile.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." the blonde answered, keeping her smile on her face.

"What is it?" Callie asked again, this time letting a shy smile appear on her own lips.

"It's just... You always look amazing." Callie giggled and blushed. "I mean it! I don't know how or why you do it but it's just... I dunno" Rose said with a shy smile now.

"Thank you? I don't know what to say... This kind of thing doesn't happen to me a lot..."

"Well it should, really. How about you tell me what kept you in that horrible place, to start?" Rose said, taking the brunette's hand on her own and handing the menu to the waitress.

"It's really exciting, I can tell. The Chief is sending me to a conference... In Los Angeles. You wouldn't understand, but the hospital is one of the best in the country with the teaching program, and in this conference there will be the best surgeons of America. And I get a chance to go! I mean, how cool is that?"

"That is... actually, very very cool! I bet you are like, one of the best surgeons, right?"

"No no, I wouldn't say that... I'm just an Ortho resident..."

"But he trusted you enough to send you to the conference... He must think that you wouldn't embarrass the hospital, right? That's a good thing!"

"Yeah, I guess so, now that you're saying... The thing is, I'm so happy!"

"Well you should be... When are you leaving?"

"Wednesday... What makes this our last date before I go... " Callie said, staring at the blonde's big brown eyes.

"Oh, really?" She said, and Callie smiled at the girl's British accent. "What if I want to ask you out one more time? Wouldn't it count?"

"Well, I have to do so many things before traveling, I guess I wouldn't have the time, Rose... "

"Then I think we should definitely make this date last longer..." Callie grinned at the blonde, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Absolutely, my love" and Callie thought she couldn't get happier.

Callie woke up with her alarm, the next day. It was 9am and she felt a strange soreness in her muscles. She tried to stretch in bed, but hit something. No, not something. Someone. She smiled, feeling her morning dizziness be washed away with her memories from the night before. Rose...

Callie saw the blonde slowly opening her eyes, looking around for the same sense of awareness of where she was and why. Rose smiled, looking at Callie.

"You..." Rose whispered

"Yep, still glad you're here... Want some breakfast?" Callie asked

"Am I staying for breakfast? This thing is getting serious, don't you think?" the blonde joked, earning a laugh and a light slap in the shoulder from Callie.

"Of course you are, I'd be a very bad hostess if I didn't give you at least something to eat, right?"

"Well you are a great hostess then, right?" Rose said, laughing.

"Oh, girl..." Callie answered, having flashbacks from the previous night. "Get up, let's have some breakfast... There are some shirts over there, you can grab one if you want"

Callie was in the kitchen, already serving some pancakes in two plates when Rose appeared, wearing an oversized T-shirt and panties. Her short hair was messy and Callie thought she could be the cutest thing ever. Callie had hers tied into a bun, and she grinned at the blonde.

"Don't you have to work or something?"

"Late shift, babe... What about you? I thought you were the super busy business woman" She pecked her lips before putting a slice of bacon in Rose's mouth

"Oh damn, I thought I was getting you to believe it... Well I'm a journalist, I kinda make my own schedule... Free time always available to you, babe"

"So you'll have a lot of time to work next week" the brunette smirked.

"That's right I guess" she tried to pout "You're leaving tomorrow..."

"Yes, I am leaving tomorrow... And I'll be using my shift today to organize things before I go, if I don't have an emergency... I have a lot of post-ops to watch, and Dr. Shawn is just too incompetent to be the Head of Ortho... Sorry, rambling about work again"

"Don't worry, I've grown to like your rambling quite a lot these days..." Just as Rose said that, her phone started ringing.

"Hey? Oh really? What does he want now?... Oh God, this guy won't give us a break! Okay, okay. Ugh, my head is already hurting. I'll be there. Okay, I got it. Bye" she said over the phone. She hung up and ran to Callie's bedroom to get dressed.

"I'm assuming you have to go... Boss issues?" Callie asked, loud enough for her to hear.

"Absolutely boring boss issues, have it added. This stupid woman thinks we're not doing everything the way she wants. I've been in this job for almost ten years and I don't think I screwed up more than three times..." She yelled from the bedroom. "Any road, I have to go. Until next time, gorgeous. Oh, and you better call me, because I may miss you while you're away, okay?"

"Okay, as soon as I'm free, I'm calling you" Callie agreed, kissing Rose in the cheek while the blonde tried to swallow the remaining pieces of her breakfast as fast as she could before going.

"Also, breakfast was delicious. Thanks for making me like you even more. If you were a puppy I'd totally keep you" Rose added, closing the door behind her.

Callie went for a shower. _I'll clean it up later, I'm so tired. Thank God for the late shift. _She decided to sleep some more. She already had her coffee, so she thought it would be difficult to fall asleep again. But she just hit her head in the pillow and she was out like a light. In fact, Callie was a bed lover. She could sleep anytime, anywhere. It made college a lot difficult, because sometimes she really wanted to spend the night studying, and she just couldn't stay awake, no matter how much coffee she had had. Also, a lot of boring classes that she had to stay awake but it was stronger than her. Her colleagues would joke about it sometimes. She managed to keep having A's during college, despite having slept through most of it. She was a quick learner, and she knew she was born to be a surgeon the moment she started college.

The day she was leaving, Callie woke up feeling even more tired. 2 pm, she read in her alarm clock. _Damn, _she thought. _Only two hours to the flight._ She tried to get up, but her laziness was just stronger than she was. Then her cell phone rang. _Ugh, always something to break my moments of laziness._ She saw in the screen "Rose". She immediately picked up.

"Hey Rose"

"Callie, hey... I came to the hospital, hoping you'd be here to say good bye before you leave, but hmm I couldn't find you." Callie laughed "This is kinda awkward, I know, I shouldn't have come here..."

"No, it's okay, Rose, really, I appreciate it. But my flight is in two hours, why are you already there?"

"Remember that 'I make my own schedule thing? Forget about it, the office made rules about work hours and stuff. Now I really am a total business woman. With the suit and everything, if you ever find this kind of thing hot."

"Oww, bet you look super sexy in suit, Rose" she said, laughing and she could sense Rose's annoyance with this new 'rules'.

"You are ridiculous. Seriously. Also, while I was looking for you as the cute girl I am, some doctor here asked me to tell you to be here in an hour and a half, so, the message is here. Get that naked arse out of bed and pack your things, because this is a unique opportunity, alright?" she remarked.

"Okay, okay, five more minutes and I'm up ma'am"

"Now!" she yelled. Callie moved the phone away from her ear.

"Alright! I'm up! How did you know I was sleeping by the way?" she said, whilst looking for her bags. She had an hour to pack for half a week. Cool, huh?

"Babe, you're always sleeping. I think someday, when you take a vacation maybe, you'll turn down sex because you want to sleep."

"Haha, not happening. Definitely not happening. But are you busy right now? I mean, you could come over and..."

"No, please." Rose interrupted the brunette. "Don't make me want to kill my boss any more than I already want. I am very aware of the things we could be doing right now, and I have to work, you have to pack. Ugh, I have to go. I have another call. Looks like we'll have a tough week." she hung up and Callie was confused. This girl must really have had some hyperactive problems when she was a kid.

All packed and ready to go, Callie locked up her apartment, this time not having her front neighbor and best friend – Mark Sloan – to give the key, as he was also going to the L.A. conference. He had been really surprised when he found out Callie was going with them, seeing as she was just a resident. She had already chosen a specialty, but the Chief would rather have her in the conference instead of the guy that was the Head of the department. She answered him by saying that the Chief only chose her because Dr. Shawn was taking a leave and she was the only thing near an Ortho surgeon that was in the hospital. But, deep down she felt really proud of all the effort she put in her work.

She walked to the hospital with her bag, and was kinda nervous, because she _really _was the only resident there. She was nobody among all those excellent surgeons. Her face must have screamed her nervousness, because Derek Shepherd came and stood by her side.

"Are you okay, Callie?" he asked politely

"Yes, sir. No, sorry, Dr. Shepherd" _Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. _He chuckled and continued

"You look like you're about to throw up or something..."

"Yeah, I'm just nervous, that's all..."

"Oh, is it your first conference? Oh, right, you're still a resident." He seemed to understand everything now "I got to my first conference years after I became an attending, back in New York. Well, not like this one... This one will be epic. Only the best of the best." Callie felt her stomach roll again. "Right. I'm not helping. See, you are still a resident, you must have done something right, because I don't see others here... You can be proud of yourself, don't be nervous... Here, between us. most of the surgeons attending the conference are just showing off. Most of them took credit of a group work only to themselves, and some of them aren't even ashamed to have done so"

"Well, yeah, I guess there's no reason for that..." Sloan found her within the people, and gave her a light tap on the back. He nodded to Derek and stood in her other side.

"Excited, Torres?"

"Oh, sure..."

"Can't wait to sleep through many and many hours of boring speeches." Callie smiled and Derek joined her.

"You'll never change, will you?" he said

"Not if he tried" Callie answered.

"L.A for a change, right? Can't wait to see the sun again..." Mark replied.

* * *

A/N 2.: Looking for someone who'd beta this story for me, because I don't really have time to proofread as many times as necessary, so if you know someone...

Also, I'm open to all kinds of suggestions. Feedback is great and keeps me in a good mood, so review! I'd like to hear your opinion! Thank you for reading

xkickedpuppy


	3. Chapter 3

A/N 1.: Well, that was a chapter! Rose may not make sense now, but she will at some point! Callie sees in Rose a bit of Arizona, because she's lovely and blondel of course. Come on, give the girl a break! She hasn't done anything yet, and _this is a Calzona endgame fic. Stay calm._ and keep reading, of course. I'm publishing this chapter because it's a weekend! And there is 3 days off next week, so I'm really hoping to have some more feedback to keep going, now for rea! I'll be posting weekly from now on.

A/N 2.: Arizona meets Callie again. That's the real beggining of their relationship. Try not to hate Rose, though. Everything is kinda complicated inside of Callie's head, so, she thinks Rose is the right one to fix her for real, as Arizona told her somebody would. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The airplane was almost entirely booked for Seattle's (and nearby cities) hospitals. Callie tried to take a seat near someone she knew, but everyone was sitting already in pairs. She saw Mark Sloan pretending he didn't sit next to a hot surgeon deliberately. She mouthed 'traitor' before sitting next to a blonde doctor.

She put her earphones on, turned her music on in a low volume, to get some sleep before arriving in the sunny city. _It's been too long since I've been there. _She closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, or it seemed a few minutes, the stewardess came offering her a pillow. She took one and her first sense was to see if the woman in her side wanted one. The blonde was already sleeping. She turned and made motion to poke the blonde's shoulder. She stopped, though, because instantly she recognized her. _Man, I knew it. This trip was going far too well. Damn. Damn. Damn. Arizona. Damn. _

"Arizona..." she said, this time caressing the blonde's shoulder. The blonde opened her eyes, not really being aware of what was happening yet, as for the fact that a stranger was calling her by her first name.

"What?" she said, rubbing her eye.

"Want a pillow?"

"Yeah, sure." Still sleepy, she took the pillow from Callie's hand and went back to sleep, not making a sound. Callie, more awake than ever, now that she had finally encountered the blonde that was filling her subconscious for a couple of weeks now. Why, she still had to figure out. Was it because she randomly picked a sad stranger in a pub to chat with? Or maybe because _she _was the stranger in a bar that Arizona had picked? Why had the doctor left such a big mark on the orthopedic surgeon's life? _Oh, not this right now. I have to get away from her before I do something I'll surely regret. _

Callie put on her earphones again, hoping she'd fall asleep peacefully. Not ten minutes passed when she felt something against her one more time. She opened her eyes to see Arizona sleeping with a smile on her face – this time with her head on Callie's shoulder.

"Oh, boy" Callie felt bad about waking her up, so, she just closed her eyes, this time actually sleeping for a while.

When the plane started to land, Arizona finally realized she'd been using the brunette next to her as a pillow. _Shit. Please, I didn't drool all over her. Please God, please. No, I didn't. Thank you. _She checked before actually looking at the brunette to apologize.

"Oh, I'm so, sorry, really. I didn't mean to-" Arizona said, looking at the brunette. She was a gorgeous Latina, but Arizona thought she seemed familiar. _Was it one of the times I was drunk? No, I remember her quite well... Callie! The sad Latina at the pub! How could I forget her face, when she is all I can think about sometimes? Ugh. _"Callie! How come you're here?" she asked, almost instantly regretting the question. _She is obviously going to L.A, dumbass. She is in a plane to L.A, after all._

"Well, I am kinda going to the conference in L.A... Will you be attending it as well?"

"Yes... I thought you said you were a surgical resident..."

The Chief wanted one surgeon from each department, so he chose to send me"

"You must be really good then, wow" Callie blushed, smiling at her feet, avoiding to look at those beautiful blue eyes that Arizona dared to have.

"No, they just didn't have anybody else. But what is your specialty?"

"Modest much? I'm a Peds surgeon" just as she said that, the plane landed, and the Oh turbulence also appeared. The blonde held tightly in her seat. To Callie, turbulence was perfectly okay, but the blonde seemed to be having trouble with such thing. The Latina held her hand, lightly caressing with her thumb, reassuring her that she'd be safe. Arizona smiled at her.

Already at the hotel, Mark dragged Callie to the hotel's bar, with the promise that they would all come back early. Callie regretted going to the pub with Mark, because she had gone to L.A with her best intentions, and she had so much to learn, she at least had to be sober. But she got used to the place, once she saw that most of her colleagues were there. Also, most of the people from the plane, as she noticed. Including Arizona.

"Hey, are you and that blonde serious?" Mark approached her, with two drinks.

"I never really talked to her..." she answered, distracted by Arizona "No, which blonde?"

"Oh is there more than one?" He gave her a smug smile. "The one that you were seeing!"

"Rose! I'm not really sure, we saw each other a few times..." she said,, remembering her last date with Rose and letting a smile appear through her face.

"You totally banged her, didn't you?"

"Ow, you don't have to know these things!" she smacked his shoulder, laughing. They made some other jokes while drinking, and that was it, because they were both tired. Mark went to the bathroom, and Callie ordered two more drinks, the last ones before they headed to the hotel.

"That's a big progress you have done there, Calliope" Callie heard a voice right behind her.

"Excuse me?" she turned around to see who was talking. She saw Arizona, in all her glory – and a little tipsy – with a smile on her face. She sat down next to Callie and was staring at her, maybe waiting an answer. _But what was the question? _Callie was kinda speechless, staring at those big, blue eyes.

"Progress... I mean... Last time I saw you, you were... crying... in the pub"

"Oh, yeah, you don't have to remind me... I was really a mess" she laughed.

"Yes, you were... But it's kinda cool you know? You don't see grown ups talking about feelings all the time. The kids... When they are upset, they tell you" she drank a bit too much and coughed "I think I spend so much time with them that I talk about a lot of things... You know, talking is good!" aaand Arizona seemed in the verge of tears. _Oh God what did I do this time? _

"Don't cry, Arizona, the talk is good! Talking always solves things."

"Yes, I don't know why she mattered so much for me anyway"

"What happened, can you tell me?"

"There was this girlfriend. But we fought a lot, and I cheated. And _please _don't get me wrong, I was super drunk. And again, it is no excuse, I know, but I regretted it a lot. She came back, but we were just never the same. She didn't love me anymore, and she left me." she said, sadly. Callie rubbed Arizona's shoulder, trying to comfort her. "She.. I remember, she liked being in control of everything. I guess things were just not supposed to be, right?" she gave Callie a sad smile.

"I think you should get back to your hotel. Maybe get some sleep and don't think too much about it, okay? You've had enough drinks for the entire week."

"I don't think I'll be..." she made motion of getting up, but felt her head already throbbing. She tried to focus on Callie's face, to gain some balance and control of her body again.

"I got it. What's the number of your room?"

"Um..." Arizona fixed her eyes in some point in the ceiling, trying to remember. "five-oh-two. That's it." she emphasized showing her fingers, counting the numbers in her hands as she spoke. Callie smiled at her adorableness.

"Let's go then!" Arizona supported herself in Callie, and the two of them quickly reached the elevator. They entered and Callie pressed the number 5.

"I'm so sorry" Arizona whispered, still holding Callie's waist.

"What for?"

"I... I didn't mean to get drunk. I don't usually drink because I know I get drunk easily. But all things have been so recent. I didn't mean to... I'm sorry Calliope. You can leave me here, you don't have to take care of me"

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay to be sad, I can assure you that" Callie stroked the blonde's cheek "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Well, maybe... Yeah. I guess."

"Let's get to your room first, okay?" she said, getting out of the elevator and going to the room number 502. Arizona unlocked the room and quickly found her way to the bed. Callie was going to protest, but the blonde didn't seem like she was going to take her jeans off.

"Arizona, you can't sleep with those clothes, please take them off"

"Not ten minutes in my room and already trying to get into my pants?" she smiled "Okay, I'll do as you say with one condition." she added, after looking at the pose Callie was giving her. She sat up on her bed.

"And what would that be?" Callie asked

"I want you to stay with me tonight"

"Arizona-"

"No, I don't mean it like that, no. I just need company right now. Please?" she gave her a pout.

_Resist it. You're a strong, independent woman, Callie. It's just a pout. _

_No, no, look at it. It's so adorable. _

_DON'T LOOK AT IT!_

_She's pouting. Look at it! She likes you. Oh, she so likes you._

_What are you talking about, dude? It's just a pout. Resist it._

"Calliope?" Arizona called, seeming worried

"What?" Callie woke up from her daydream. Nightdream. Arizonadream.

"Will you stay with me?" she blinked those big blue eyes and pouted. _I'm so screwed. It must be me missing Rose. Yeah, probably it._

"Yes, I will. But you better be asleep fast. There are too many things to do tomorrow and only 24 hours to do them"

"Oh, don't worry about that. First days are always boring. Men bragging about how well-funded their hospitals are and stuff. Anyway, we don't have to be up until 9am. It's not even... Callie!" Arizona suddenly slapped her shoulder.

"What?!"

"It's not even midnight."

"With your state of drunk, I'd say you're gonna need a few hours to get rid of that hangover"

"You suck."

"Do you wanna talk about why you were drinking so much today?"

"Maybe... If it makes me cry, please, can you punch me until I pass out?"

"Oh, I so can't promise that... But if you start to cry, I'll be here for you, alright?"

Arizona took of her pants and put on a tank top and comfortable shorts. She laid down, and soon they were cuddling. Callie as the big spoon, gently caressing the blonde's hair.

Arizona told her everything about her girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend (she wasn't sure at that point anymore) and how she was possessive, and mean, and that she had met the redhead in bad circumstances (the death of her brother, Tim, in the military service), and she had been so good to her... And she started crying after that, God knows why, and Callie, still caressing her blonde locks didn't really know what to do, as she didn't really know why she was crying.

"Hey, shh it's okay. It's okay to cry, to be sad. But I'm here for you, I think I'll be for a time now." she kept whispering in her ear, and a few minutes after that the sobbing stopped, and Callie noticed the girl had fallen asleep. She tried to get out of the bed without making noise, but as soon as she moved, Arizona's arm got hers with strength Callie wasn't ready for. _Her subconscious is so damn strong, if she's really sleeping._ The muscles in her arm were all contracted, and her eyebrows were wrinkled.

"Shh, it's all okay. You can relax, everything is gonna be fine, you're safe. Whatever you're feeling, it will pass"

She felt the blonde gradually relax and she cuddled her in her bed. Callie could hear – and feel – the blonde inhaling and exhaling, and her breathing matched hers. Callie dove into a peaceful dream.

* * *

I'm open to suggestions, reviews, PM's, whatever you guys need!


	4. Chapter 4

Just a quick chapter to create the perfect scenario to the next ones. See you next Sunday! Stay tuned and leave me a review!

xkickedpuppy

* * *

The alarm was set to 9am, but Arizona woke up at 7, as she could see in the clock next to her bed. She still remembered everything that she had done in the previous day, and she had no headache. She called it progress, miracle, whatever. She turned smoothly to face the Latina behind her. _So beautiful. Good thing I didn't do anything I'd regret. At least that I remember... _She could still feel herself almost drowning in tears in that bed, telling her life to Calliope. _Or the good part of it. Good thing I know when to shut up. _Her hand itched to touch the brunette's face, her skin looked so soft in those first rays of sun. She reached and gently cupped the girl's cheek in her palm. She stroked her thumb over her face, still stuck in the woman's embrace. _She is protective. That's kinda cute, coming from a stranger. _Arizona recognized that if she was in Callie's shoes, she'd probably run. She wouldn't stay. Definitely not stay.

This Latina in the pub the other day... She was so sad. It seemed like it would never fade. But she looks so happy now. Maybe she found someone. Would this person be deserving of Callie? Most certainly not. After the previous night, Arizona saw Callie with some kind of adoration, like she was some good soul in this world, in which she met so few (her kids not included, of course).

Callie opened her eyes, waking up from what seemed like a good dream. _Good thing she had good ones, she definitely deserved all of them. _

"Do you always stare at people that sleep in your bed like that?" the brunette asked "because if you're wondering what am I doing here, I can assure you, it's nothing to regret"

Arizona laughed "And if we had done something, this would probably be the worst thing to say." the blonde nodded, agreeing with her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she answered, sitting up in her bed and looking away from Callie. _This time you can't be a baby. You just won't talk about it anymore and she'll soon forget that you told her about your life. End of story. After all, Callie really deserves a friend here._

"You sure?"

"Yeah... Can we not talk about what I said last night? Not that I'm ashamed or anything, but I want to avoid more tears..." _Suddenly I'm not sure where I stopped about my life. _

"It's not like you said things that would compromise you, Arizona, don't worry. And of course, I'm not telling anybody. You can trust me, you've got a friend here."

"Thank you. Just so you know, if you want, you've got a friend here too." Arizona smiled.

"So... it's a bit too early.. Do you want to eat something?"

"Nooo, I don't want to go all the way down to eat, I'm too lazy for that. I'd rather stay in this bed with you." Arizona jumped in the bed, and Callie automatically put her arm over her, pulling her closer.

"But I want to go down!" Callie said.

"Wow. I can swear I had a huge, massive dèja vu now."

"Perv." Callie poked her side

"Ahm, too many nights waking up next to strangers, Calliope?" she poked back.

"No! I don't do things like that, just so you know, you're an exclusivity."

"Oh, is that so?" she smiled, looking at Callie's face

"Yes, Ms. Robbins, it is so." she affirmed, pulling Arizona closer and breathing in her neck. "Can I ask you a question?" Arizona inhaled deeply and nodded.

"How come you have been in a plane, in a bar, and now in your bed, the next day, smelling so good?"

"Oh." She definitely did not see that coming. "I don't know. You smell good too... Don't say things like that to me!" Arizona hid her face with her hands, because she was blushing hard.

"Oh, did I make you blush?" Callie laughed.

"Yes! You did! I hope you're happy!" the blonde rolled in the bed, laying in her back. Then the brunette heard a weird noise, like a growl from Arizona's stomach.

"I think someone's hungry..." the brunette got up "come on, we're going down... to eat breakfast" she quickly added, before the peds surgeon could make other comments.

"As I said before, I'd rather stay in bed with you. Not going anywhere."

"Well that's too bad, because I'm not in bed anymore... You'll come with me"

"Dejà.-"

"Arizona!" Callie interrupted her, laughing.

"All right! I'm up! Let me just take a shower, okay? I don't have another one here, but do you want to wait here to take one or..?"

"No, I'll just go to my room, take a shower and I'll be right back, okay? Don't run."

"Not running!"

They got down for breakfast, and Callie saw one or two of her colleagues already there.

"You do realize we had an option here, we could just have stayed there and asked for room service, right?"

"Yes, but what's the fun in that?"

"Uh, it's not supposed to be fun, it's a hotel, Calliope"

"Yeah, I know first hand about that" she agreed. Callie got some coffee (decaffeinated, because Arizona argued about the risks of too much caffeine on her body and Callie wasn't up for an argument this early in the morning) and some French toast. Arizona got juice and some fruit.

"I can't believe you're not having coffee. Just so you know, I won't stand moody you only because you wanted to be healthy, alright?"

"No! I won't get moody... I drink enough coffee on my shifts and I just think it's healthy not to drink it while I'm not working... You should try it!"

"No, you don't wanna see me without coffee."

"Umm you won't drink it tomorrow, then."

"I have a feeling you'll be ruining this conference for me, Arizona"

"No more than your friend that you left alone yesterday" she said, looking behind Callie's shoulder. Callie looked too, seeing his friend there sending her a glare.

"Oh, damn. I completely forgot about him" she turned around, facing Arizona with a concerned look.

"Why don't you call him here? You can introduce us... I'm sure he'll forget about you as soon as he meets me"

"Don't say things like that, you're probably right! And I don't know, maybe you'll forget me too..." Callie replied with a smile. She turned back before she could see Arizona rolling her eyes, smiling. "Hey, Mark! Come here!"

"Having fun, Torres?"

"Hey!" she alerted "This is Arizona, Peds surgeon at Seattle Press... Arizona, Mark Sloan, head of Plastics at Seattle Grace..."

"Nice to meet you..." they shook hands. Mark sat down with his coffee "Plastics? Interesting..."

"Yeah, I'm kind of a Plastics God or something..."

"Modest much, huh?" Arizona said, turning to Callie.

"I can't say he's not good with a scalpel"

"I'm good with a lot of other things too.." He said, staring at Arizona, smiling.

"Gross." Arizona mouthed to Callie.

"Damn Callie, can't you make straight friends only once? I swear you must have some kind of gay magnet"

"You don't need me to make friends to get laid, Mark. And don't you dare sleep with my friends again."

"I did not sleep with all of them. You are giving the wrong impression to your new friend here, Callie"

"You have zero chance with her, she kinda cleared that already..."

"Yeah, I have zero chance, but you have like, 9 out of 10?" he replied, turning to Arizona.

"Something like it..." Arizona nodded, making Callie blush and Mark to join the joke.

"I mean, I'd totally do Callie. She is kinda hot, right?"

"Super hot. I could do her all day."

"And she's not bad, you know? Last time I checked she could -"

"Enough you two! God, I should have kept you away while I still could."

"You didn't have your coffee today?" Mark asked.

"I had. This one" she handed him her coffee, and Mark tasted it.

"What's this? Tea?"

"Decaffeinated coffee... It's better for Callie's health! You won't believe it, she ordered hers -"

"Hyper caffeinated, double sugared? That's Callie's coffee! You don't mess with that, it is known!" he interrupted.

"It is unhealthy! There is no need for that right now..." after arguing about Callie's mood and coffee and the moon being in the right place for Callie to get moody and how the universe would change to another dimension if the brunette didn't get any caffeine in the day, Mark gave up and Arizona won again.

The three of them stayed together for the rest of the day. During the lectures, lunch time, more lectures and even when Callie got the chance to meet one of the surgeons she admired the most in her field at the end of the day. Callie confessed her big intellectual crush on him when he was speaking, and Arizona knew him, because she had worked with him on a difficult case on a kid once, when she worked in Washington DC. Arizona talked to him after he was finished with his speech and arranged Callie to meet with him. The guy seemed really surprised to see a surgical resident there, and soon they were discussing things and confusing Arizona with all that ortho talk. She went with Mark to get Callie some coffee.

The blonde ordered decaffeinated coffee again, but Mark, knowing his best friend's needs (as well as Arizona's thing with Callie's coffee that morning) ordered a hyper caffeinated, double sugared coffee. Callie came, then, to meet them. Arizona handed her the decaffeinated coffee, and the Latina, taking sip of it, made a disgusted face before thanking the blonde with a smile.

"Isn't that the guy that you liked, Arizona?" Mark said, pointing at someone behind the blonde. She turned around to see who he was pointing and Mark quickly traded the cups.

Callie, confused, took a sip of her new coffee suspiciously, only to see that it was the coffee from her dreams. She mouthed a 'thank you' and tried to hide her smile. Arizona, sensing something, asked.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing, Mark was just annoying me as always" she gave him a light and playful smack and so they followed their way to the next lecture, this time about patient care. The brunette, not sure before if she was able to sit through the next 2 hours listening about the subject, drank more of her coffee, feeling suddenly awake, refreshed and in a good mood. That was pure magic, she thought as she put a hand in Arizona's shoulder as they made their way to the right room.

By the end of the afternoon of the first day, the amount of time sitting and listening had them both tired out. Callie went to her room. _I should probably call Rose. _She had told her to call, but the Latina wasn't sure if she should give her some time before or treat the other blonde like a friend or anything. They weren't serious. Three dates and a night? She had had relationships who didn't start before the 10th date. And about 3 or 4 nights. With all this conflict in her head, she thought she'd better go to sleep. Rose is probably doing the same, anyway. She took a shower and tried to remember, in her notes, the topics spoken about in the lectures, all those excellent surgeons and she just wanted to absorb all the knowledge that she could.

* * *

So, some things happen next chapter, some things don't. And leave me a review! I'd love to know what you guys think about it so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Just a quick early chapter because this week's been a bitch on me. Sleeping less than 3 hours per day since Monday, so my creativity isn't at the highest point right now. But I managed! I hope you like it, and give me reviews!

Also: Yes, Arizona cheated on his ex-girlfriend. And she learned from it. People grow, and characters have flaws, and I just love the fact that it makes them human!

Enjoy the chapter!

xkickedpuppy

* * *

Arizona felt like she had made a great friend in Callie, and she thought about it when she was going to sleep, how long had it been since she made her last true friend? Undoubtedly a long time ago. She had made friends during her residency and even had work colleagues in the hospital, but the Callie she had just met, had this aura around her that inspired and brought people towards her like a magnet.

A thought came running through her mind again. What if the girl has someone already? _Now, why would I want to know it?_ She is just a friend, and friends don't have to worry about girlfriends or boyfriends. Callie seemed so happy, so new... Maybe she found somebody... The blonde wondered how that person would be like. First, she'd probably be very good-looking, to match the brunette's beauty. _Oh, that beauty. _That warm hug, tanned legs, and red lips... _Don't think about her lips. _She stared at those once or twice, and they looked so... soft. So touchable. Kissable. Callie was the definition of hot, and nobody could deny that.

The thing is, she didn't know if she could think things like that. What if the brunette is actually dating someone?

And, with all that doubt and thinking about her new friend, she realized she missed her. What was the number of her room, again? Should I look for her? She dialed the number of the reception, hoping to find out where the Latina was staying.

"Reception" the lady spoke.

"I'm Arizona Robbins, room 502. I want an information, the number of a guest's room..." she said, awkwardly, never really being a fan of speaking on the phone.

"Do you have a name, ma'am?"

"Dr. Callie Torres, from Seattle Grace" she waited a few seconds and the lady was back

"Dr Calliope Torres, room 603. Anything else, ma'am?"

"No, that's all, thank you very much" she hung up. What is she supposed to do now? Dial the number? Go up there? Go up there in her robe and pajamas and just say hi?

The last option seemed more plausible, so there she was, going a floor up, just to say hello to her new favorite Latina.

She knocked on the door, not really waiting for an answer. Now Arizona felt a little bit dumb going there. What if she was sleeping? Or didn't want to be visited? She was already on her way back when the door opened to reveal Callie, wrapped in her towel. _God. _

"Hey! What are you doing here?" the brunette asked.

"I... " she was left speechless by that image, but she forced herself to answer her. "I'm visiting you! I missed you... Kind of... Okay, no reason. What are you doing?"

"I just took a shower. I was hoping to review some topics discussed today and then get some sleep. Wanna join me?"

"In which part?"

"All of them? You can't join me in the shower, because I just took one, but we can stay here, talk...Come in, please! Just don't mind the mess, I didn't let the maid make the bed, so I made it myself."

"Why didn't you let her? You know, she's paid to do these things. And not to judge whatever things she may find along the way..."

"What are you suggesting, Arizona?" she smirked and grabbed a tank top and shorts "Wait a minute, I'm just gonna change". A minute later, she got out of the bathroom and laid down on the bed.

"Still up to review what we pretend to learn today?" Arizona asked, already lying on the bed by the brunette's side. Callie laughed, and shook her head no.

"Definitely not. I'm kinda tired, and you're here now, so if I read what I've wrote about the lectures you're going to think I'm a nerd and a little weird."

"Oh, don't worry. I already think you're a little weird. But already tired? With the kind of coffee you drank today I thought you'd have energy for two days..."

"You knew about that all along?"

"Of course! As soon as Mark came along with that cup to try to distract me. I just didn't want to be a grumpy old lady with all that healthy talk."

"But you totally look like a grumpy old lady. How do the kids put up with you?"

"That's absurd! The kids love me. And their parents. I'm adorable, look!" she smiled childishly, showing her teeth and squinting her eyes.

_She is really adorable, I can't deny that. And she has beautiful blue eyes. _

Callie laughed and hugged her in the bed.

Arizona felt something bothering her back, so she sat up to see the girl's phone vibrating.

"I think you have a call here, Callie"

"Who is it?" she asked, putting away her notes.

"Hmm it says Rose. Do you want to talk to her? It's kinda late to call somebody, don't you think?"

"Yes, kinda..." Arizona watched the girl's smile fall slightly, and offered

"Do you want me to answer?"

"No, she may think I'm..." she caught the phone from the blonde's hand and rejected it. "I bet it's not important. That's too late to call someone, right?"

She was guilty. Callie managed to completely disappear of the world to whoever contacted her for almost a day now. The best day of her life, she thought. Having Arizona spend the night at her room, and having a lazy early morning with her in bed before going down for breakfast. Callie, being tired, fell quickly asleep, as soon as Arizona's hands found her in bed. With one on her shoulder and another lightly caressing her hair, she felt like paradise. Her touch was soft, and those hands were everything she cared for in that moment. Relaxation soon became a part of all her muscles and the blonde could soothe the woman to sleep easily. Arizona, being very tired herself, watched those big, warm brown eyes slowly closing, the beginning of a smile in her lips and drifted to dreamland herself. In each other's arms, they slept like babies. When the alarm went off, at 7am, despite the laziness they felt the effects of a good night's sleep hitting. Arizona woke up first, because Callie was truly a heavy sleeper. Even with the alarm the brunette still managed to keep sleeping. Arizona didn't move, looking at the woman in front of her with such adoration. Callie was so gentle. So lovely. So lovable. _Has she even suffered in her life? What's her story? _Arizona thought about it. She wondered if Callie had a love deception, and remembered the night at the bar again. How could someone be so mean? To make such a great woman cry? Unforgivable. She looked like a sleeping angel. With tanned skin. And black hair. And the cutest smile on her lips.

"Arizona, I know you're awake, stop staring and try to ignore the alarm like I'm doing" Callie said, eyelids still closed.

"I knew it! You were awake the whole time, and it's physically impossible to ignore the alarm. How can you be such a heavy sleeper?" Arizona asked, caressing the brunette's shoulder lightly.

"Oh no, why are you so perky this time in the morning?"

"What? I'm not- _I'm not perky"_

"Oh, sure you are. You're using words with more than two syllabus at 7am in the morning." She opened her eyelids, to be welcomed with Arizona's warm smile "Good morning"

"Good morning, sleepyhead"

_God, she's beautiful in the morning. _Callie thought. She felt the urge to kiss the lips not too far from her own. _I can't do it. She's beautiful. I have Rose, and she probably has someone. Wait. Why am I thinking this? Oh God no! _

They laid down silently, but Arizona could feel the engines in Callie's head

"What are you thinking?" she asked

"You" Callie answered before she could think and immediately blushed. "No, I mean, I'm thinking about..." she paused. Probably not a good idea to actually say it. _Damn, what's the matter with me? If I want to kiss her, I should be able to at least tell her! I'm not a high schooler for God's sake! _

"About...?"

"How I want to- How grateful I am to be your friend" and this time Arizona blushed. It was really great to have Callie in her life. She definitely wanted to see her more times when they got back to Seattle.

"I can agree with you on that on so many levels. I loved meeting you..." There was then one more comfortable silence. "I guess we should stop this lazy morning and get your coffee before it gets late to stop for breakfast before the first lecture."

"I don't want to get out of here, it's a chilly day!" Callie said, adorably going back under the covers. It was really incredibly chilly for a L.A day, nothing compared to "chilly" in Seattle though.

"We _have_ to! Come on, Calliope!"

"No!"

"I'll drag you out of here if you don't get out of this bed now!" She got up and tried grabbing her feet and dragging out of the bed. Giving up on the task because of Callie stubbornness on letting her grab her feet, she declared "I'll go to my room, then. I'll take a loong shower and if you're not ready when I come up here to pick you up for breakfast then don't count me on your day, okay?"

"Wow, that's kinda rough don't you think?" Callie said, laughing at Arizona's attitude.

"I have a feeling we won't be seeing each other much today..." she said before walking out of the room and slamming the door. Callie got up and went for a shower. She was ready in 15 minutes, but Arizona said she'd take "a looong shower", so now she was at Arizona's door. She knocked and when she opened, she was received with Arizona in only a towel. _Nice. _

"Hey, got your ass ready very quickly didn't you? Turn around so I can put on some clothes."

"You can always change in the bathroom..." she said to herself. Apparently to herself, because Arizona answered.

"Okay, I could, but what's the fun in that right?" and Callie couldn't argue that. She felt again the urge to look, but resisted it for her self respect's sake, managing to take a peek only when she was wearing pants and already a bra, putting her shirt on.

"I have a mirror, I know you're looking Calliope" and the blush appearing on the brunette's face was felt in the whole room.

And 10 minutes later they both got down for their breakfast. Callie thanking the Lord again for her daily coffee, the guarantee that nothing was going to mess with her humor today and Arizona with her bowl of fruit and cereal, complaining about Callie's choices of a morning drink and taking a sip later. They got just on time for the first lecture of the day, a summed up research about stem cells and muscle growing. Callie was happy. Everything she wanted was in her life now. She had a job, a medical degree, she was responsible for her own life, and she had love. And she had Arizona, now pretending to be asleep on Callie's shoulder while the guy bragged about the money his research had received. Oh, and love. And she had a casual date sometimes, with Rose. _I should probably call her when I get home. _

* * *

Don't forget to leave me a review on what you thought! I always get happy and motivated no matter what it says... xD


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. I didn't have time to post last week, because of a damn organic chemistry test (and the normal ones). So I thought it was better to post this Friday a re-re-re-re-edited chapter. (Seriously, I have been doing changes here and there for about a week. My LibreOffice document doesn't even close anymore. It's just there, open to changes everytime.) Anyway. Here's your chapter. I'm rating this story M because of that.

* * *

Chapter 6

And finally lunchtime was there. They went for a restaurant nearby the hotel, a simple and welcoming one, with a very good decoration, Callie noticed first, and they ordered their meals. They talked over the meal, about surgery, cases, stuff like that. The best thing about having a surgeon as your best friend is that it wasn't weird or gross at all to talk about how cool that guy's broken femur was, or about a child's perforated bowel and her quick miraculous recovery.  
They both felt so comfortable with each other by now, it seemed like they were friends since forever. Their lunch was over, but lunchtime wasn't and they headed back to the hotel room, hoping to take an after-lunch nap. Already implied they'd do it together, of course.

They laid down, still on Callie's bed, and they kept talking. They were there for a nap, of course, but the talk just didn't seem to end or fall into a comfortable silence. Both unconsciously found the best position in bed: Callie being the big spoon and Arizona being the little spoon. It was the most comfortable way to sleep in Callie's embrace, and just stay there, talking about nothing and everything at the same time. Arizona remembered to ask her about her personal life. She thought about it earlier in the shower. The blonde couldn't deny the urge to kiss those apparently soft lips anymore. But she couldn't do it. What if Callie had a girlfriend or boyfriend already? (Although the way Callie looked at Arizona sometimes pretty much gave away her preference) That'd be cheating! And whatever girl or boy was lucky enough to have Callie didn't deserve it. But how to bring up the subject?  
"Callie... I want to ask you something." She tried to be direct with her, but she hesitated, and she could feel Callie's heart beating faster. She smirked. "What is it?"  
"Ask then... Quick, I hate this 'I'm in trouble' feeling..." Arizona turned around. She was now facing the brunette, still in her embrace. This wasn't the best time.  
Oh, she has freckles on her nose, that's so damn cute... Callie looked at the girl facing her. And then to her pink lips. Are those as soft as they feel? She'd have to kiss her to find out.  
Arizona was hypnotized by Callie's eyes. They were an open window to her soul. She could see the desire, the hurt. That woman was badly hurt, but she also could see the happiness. The Latina was staring at her, she could see, and she could almost hear what she was thinking. She's looking at me. Oh God and I'm here all stupid and I can't even ask her a question.  
"What?" Arizona smiled awkwardly, and Callie was just speechless. She had already forgotten that Arizona was going to ask her a question and she probably already asked and she didn't hear, and that's why she was smiling  
"Oh, don't" Callie whispered. Their faces were a few inches from each other now, and the brunette could feel Arizona's breathing. The blonde, on the other hand, unsure of what was the Latina referring to, asked again.  
"What?" she whispered this time, wetting her lips with the tip of her tongue and biting her bottom lip.  
"Oh, don't" Callie whispered again before leaning in to kiss the blonde. She had bitten her bottom lip, what did she expect? Her breathing was already a sign that something was wrong with her. She pulled Arizona's head closer, with a hand in her neck, and felt she was wrong: her lips were softer than she had thought. Arizona took a second to realize what was going on. Suddenly there was this amazing feeling in her stomach, like a hundred butterflies decided to fly at once. She pulled Callie in impossibly closer. She wanted to feel the brunette. They intertwined their legs and Arizona felt a quiet moan vibrating against her lips. At the sound and vibration of it, she moaned herself, and her tongue invaded Callie's mouth.  
The slow, curious kiss turned into a confident one, both women very comfortable with each other, and a hand roamed over to rest at Arizona's hips. They soon separated, giving quick pecks at each other's lips, smiling.  
"I have a feeling you've wanted to do that" Callie was the first to talk.  
"I'm sure you also had it... You can't blame me"  
"Not blaming. That felt amazing."  
"Wanna try again? I bet I can make you feel even better with another one, huh?" Callie smiled and she leaned in for another kiss. And another. Hands roaming, moans and sensations, everything under the soft cold fingerprints of the blonde woman touching the tanned skin like she had known it for a very long time.

Eventually they had to go back for the afternoon lectures. She liked the lectures. All the researches and researchers, so much to learn. But she'd rather stay in her room and feel all the sensations Arizona's hands could bring her.  
Of course she didn't bring up Rose. The other blonde was way back in her mind now, and she definitely didn't deserve it. But kissing Arizona was another thing. Kissing Arizona was just going into a roller coaster of emotions. She had to talk to the other blonde. God, everything is so confusing.

* * *

"I think we should have asked for just one room. How many nights have we slept separately?" Arizona said, throwing her bag on the floor and jumping on the bed. The lectures were over, the conference was over. Saturday night, and they preferred to stay in the room, to have some drinks and talk, over going to the bar with Mark. Callie felt like she neglected her best friend a lot these days, being with Arizona, but deep down she knew he'd forgive her.  
"Hmm I don't know, but you're kinda right. Maybe I should have just moved up here already." The latina laid down next to the blonde. They fell into a comfortable silence, both enjoying the end of the day, the end of the conference and the last day in that sunny city. After a few minutes, Arizona broke the silence.  
"Do we really have to go back to Seattle?" she asked, taking one of Callie's hands and intertwining their fingers.  
"I think so... Bad things would happen if we don't come back... I bet you're like, the best surgeon at Seattle Press, they would miss you so much there..."  
"Will you miss me?"  
"Of course not" the brunette smiled. Seeing the face Arizona gave her, she continued.  
"We'll see each other more times, and I'll text you and we'll go out for drinks, you'll still be my friend, duh"  
"Those days without urgent pages and paperwork have made me weak, I'll probably have to work twice as much to catch up on everything. Oh, those stupid residents must have made a mess in my department... God, I hate those so much..."  
"Hey, watch it! I'm still a resident... Are you saying I'm stupid too?" Callie said, poking her ribs.  
"No!" she laughed when Callie tickled her. The brunette loved hearing that laugh, it made herself laugh sometimes, and it was just so damn cute. "You're not stupid, I bet you'll be the best ortho surgeon in a few years." Callie blushed lightly and Arizona noticed, and Arizona noticed, and being so close made her smile and bite her bottom lip.  
"You're blushing! That's so cute!" Callie hid her face behind her hands and Arizona tried to move them away to see the brunette's face.  
"Stop it! I'm not one of your kids!" Arizona laughed. She sometimes forgot the difference between adults and kids and tickled her friends, used childish words, things like that. It usually drove her friends crazy  
"You're not one of my kids, but you're just so cute when you're blushing, stop hiding!"  
she finally caught her hand and moved them away. Callie, with a wide smile on her face, couldn't stop staring at the freckles in Arizona's nose. She stole a quick kiss from Arizona's lips before getting out her embrace and sitting up on the bed.  
"Don't go away!" she sat up too, smiling at her before bringing her to another kiss. Soft pecks at first, but Arizona caught Callie's bottom lip between hers and she heard a moan, an invitation to deepen the kiss. Their tongues met, and everything was forgotten for a second. The blonde only cared about the world of sensations that was she was in right now  
The feeling of the woman underneath her made Arizona's senses go wild, and with just a kiss, the brunette had the blonde in her hand. The peds doctor felt a tug on her shirt. Callie's hands roamed underneath it, feeling the soft pale skin with the tip of her fingers. The brunette tugged it again, asking for some type of permission to take it off. Her hands, going higher on her thigh and under the blonde's shirt became too much for Arizona, whose breaths were now labored and whose skin was now burning. Kissing her neck and finding Callie's soft spot, erupting a moan from the Latina was the break point to the surgeon. She took Callie's shirt off, before doing the same with her own. They laid down, Arizona on top of Callie and her thigh pressed hard between the woman's legs.  
"Take... Take it off, I want it off of you" Arizona said, between labored breaths, while unzipping the girl's jeans. With no difficult, they were able to undo the buttons and take both of their pants' off. The skin-on-skin burning feeling, they couldn't take the hand off each other's bodies. Laying on top of Callie, with her thigh still pressed between her legs, her hands now searching for her breasts, kissing her neck, biting her earlobe, slowly, just how she liked things. Teasing was the second best part for her. The first, of course, was that moment of pure joy, when her lady would arch her back, curl her toes and sometimes even scream her name, with some obscenities.  
She felt the brunette trying to create at least a bit of friction on her thigh. She immediately stopped all her movements.  
"Don't do this to me" she whispered, her eyes closed. "Don't stop"  
"Oh, I'm not stopping..." Arizona said, taking the Latina's bra off, and catching a nipple with her mouth. She had thought this before, how it'd feel like having this woman under her body. It felt amazing. She moved her hand to check her crotch. As soon as she touched the brunette over her panties, both women moaned. Callie was very wet, and knowing that she was that way because of the blonde made her proud and aroused.  
"Fuck, you're so-" she was interrupted by a stolen kiss, Callie needed something and fast, or she thought she might explode.  
"Please, do something."  
"Oh, I'll do something" She sneaked two fingers under the fabric of Callie's panties, only to have them back full of Callie's scent. Arizona loved it. She licked them, one by one, making sure to have Callie watching her.  
Callie had never seen such a shade of lust in so innocent blue eyes, as the sexy woman beneath her licked her fingers. But she was sure she'd like to see it again and again.  
She closed her eyes. This was too much. The blonde, straddling her didn't let her have any release or some kind of friction or anything.  
But the woman stopped straddling her. And Callie got confused. She opened her eyes, to see now Arizona, on all fours, biting the hem of her panties. With a help of her own hands, she quickly discarded the item. She got back up, to kiss Callie deeply, back to straddling the blonde.  
The feeling of the Latina's hardened nipples with her skin, her legs spread wide, and the moans the woman gave her made the blonde impossibly turned on.  
With no warning, Arizona pushed two fingers hard inside of Callie, who let out a sound between a moan and a scream. Finding almost no difficulty to keep thrusting, Arizona kept kissing the soft spots Callie had on her neck. She enjoyed watching Callie get close to the edge, only to stop all her movements again.  
"No!" she whined "Please, no!" if she had to beg to get release, she would, and not feel ashamed because of it.  
"Close your eyes" and so she did, hoping the blonde wasn't up to more teasing. Apparently she was, because her weight suddenly wasn't on her anymore. She waited. 3 seconds, 8 seconds. She was almost giving up now, accepting the fact that she wasn't getting anything that night. She was about to open her eyes when she felt Arizona's tongue on her wet center. She almost screamed, curling her toes and finally trusting that she would get something.  
The blonde alternated between licking and sucking her clit, while the brunette, in pure agony, searched for Arizona's head, trying to create more contact between her tongue and her center.  
"Fuck!" she screamed. She was getting really close to the edge, when Arizona stopped sucking and started licking. But it wasn't enough. Callie wanted more. She needed it. So she asked. Begged, between difficult breathes, with a lot of "please" in the same sentence. And Arizona did not decline her request. Stopping to take a breath, she pushed her tongue inside of Callie's centre, making once again a loud noise come from the woman's mouth.  
Arizona wanted to give Callie everything that she had to offer. Her mouth went back to the ministrations on her clit, while two fingers took care of her. While she was thrusting, Arizona hit a certain spot and Callie suddenly arched her body, screaming loud and grabbing a pillow to put over her face. Her knees bended, her toes curled. And she came, getting the sheets even wetter. Arizona, with her fingers still inside of her, got back to her mouth, bringing her down from the edge. Soft kiss who turned into passionate ones. Callie was sure she never had such a good partner as Arizona. The woman could tease and make her have the best orgasm she had ever had and still act like she didn't just wreck her. Callie was tired, yes, very tired, but she wanted the woman to feel like she had just felt, the way she liked things.  
Arizona took her fingers off Callie and received a moan. She couldn't quite figure why, but she knew she was seeing one of the most beautiful images she had ever seen.  
Kissing Callie was just heaven. She moaned when she felt the taste of herself on Arizona's tongue. To remember the things this tongue have done to her...  
Callie directed her fingers straight to the crotch of the woman's panties. God, she is so wet. Arizona sighed. She needed this more than everything, after what she had just witnessed. She sighed, closing her eyes, waiting for Callie's next move. The brunette thrusted hard two fingers inside of Arizona, making the woman arch her back. Callie didn't want to tease. Arizona didn't want to be teased. It didn't take long for her to come, seeing as the woman was beyond turned on. Slowly taking her fingers off the blonde, she laid down, not before tasting her, licking each finger while staring at the blonde.  
They fell into a comfortable silence, Callie embracing Arizona in her arms, and the blonde caressing the woman's arms, and there was the good feeling of her naked skin pressed against her own. A smile slipped to her mouth. She soon was grinning.  
"What?" The brunette asked.  
"Nothing..."  
"Something."  
"Nothing... You're just awesome,"  
"I know. You are too. But I'm tired, so I'll sleep right here"  
The blonde turned in her arms and gave Callie a chaste kiss on her lips.

* * *

Hmmmm reviews? Hate on me? I'd like to know your opinion, feeling like a bad writer these days.

xkickedpuppy


	7. Chapter 7

This was by far the hardest chapter that I ever wrote. Not because of the scenes – okay, partly because of the scenes – but because of the worst writer's block I have ever gone through. Basically I have gone to the point where I could watch a season per day, draw realistic pictures of the grey's anatomy cast but I couldn't write a word if it costed my life. So, I'm very sorry about the delay, and here's your chapter. As edited and criticized as it gets.

* * *

"Rose Tyler speaking" the soft voice said, with a light British accent. She didn't miss this voice. Rose knew who called her. She had missed her a lot these days. But it was kind of good: she got to get used to the new boss' rules and got to do a lot of late work.

Late work in her career was almost a sin, specially for her: always the perfectionist when writing something. The new boss seemed to have liked her – professionally, obviously – and she liked the girl. She was trying hard in a new city she had just moved and she had to put on some new rules to get some respect.

"Hey, this is Callie..."

"I know." she answered.

"Are you okay?"

"Why didn't you call me sooner?" she, herself, had to show some self respect.

"I... I couldn't. Listen, I have to talk to you. It's complicated. Please? Maybe tomorrow, when I'm free from the hospital."

"I'll... I'll think about it and I'll text you the time and place. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, it's great. I hope you're okay. See you." the woman hung up before Rose could answer.

* * *

"Hey. Are you ready? The flight is in less than an hour. We should get going" Arizona walked in the room, and the Latina quickly got off the phone.

"I'm ready. I was just calling a friend, to let her know I'm going home." Arizona nodded.

"Shall we?" Callie opened the door and invited the blonde out, taking both of their bags with her.

"No need to carry my bags, woman. Unless, of course, I somehow lose both of my arms." she took her bags while Callie was locking the room. They checked out of the hotel and grabbed a taxi to the airport.

The way back wasn't full of doctors, as the first day was. They probably couldn't book a lot of doctors in the same flight in such short notice, but there was one or two from Seattle Press, Derek Shepherd and another one from SG that she never seemed to remember the name.

Seeing as Arizona was still scared of planes, Callie held her hand. They soon fell asleep. They hadn't slept much the night before, so the short flight was like a sleep curse to them. Soon the flight reached Seattle's airport and the airplane landed.

"Do you have a ride home?" Arizona asked, not really seeing anyone looking for Callie on the airport. The blonde already had one though. She saw her friend walking over to her side and checking the brunette out. "Stop it" the blonde mouthed before slapping the woman's arms.

"Yes, don't worry. He'll be here any minute." she lied. In reality, she didn't want to take the ride. She already had too much stuff to think about.

"Hey, I'm Isabella. You are...?"

"I'm Callie. Callie Torres. Nice to meet you" they shook hands and the redhead was almost cutting Arizona out of the conversation to talk to the brunette.

"You know, you could come with us." Arizona said, trying to catch the brunette's attention. "I could give you a ride home."

"Yeah, I mean, that's my car but she'd totally give you a ride. Come with us, Callie"

the brunette laughed and shook her head no.

"Also, this place is kinda dangerous. Bad place for such a beautiful lady to be alone. You should totally come with us. I know you're not waiting for anyone." Isabella insisted again, and Callie finally accepted.

Isabella put her bags in the trunk of the car, while Callie entered. Arizona had to put hers by herself though. She saw Arizona giving the woman a disapproving look, before entering the car. The blonde sat by the woman's side in the backseat. Callie, having everything figured out already, contained a laugh when the blonde smirked to the driver.

"So, Callie, where are you from?" Isabella tried to get the brunette's attention, when Arizona put a hand over her leg

"I'm from San Francisco, actually" she felt

"And you chose to be in this horrible place? I've been to San Francisco... beaches, tanned women, hmm..."

"Yeah, I did. I don't think it's actually that bad." she put her hand over Arizona's. The blonde smiled. "Except the weather. The weather is really bad all the time." Arizona put her head over the woman's shoulder. Callie didn't know what was up to the woman, but she was certainly enjoying the smell of vanilla in the blonde's hair. And the feeling of her, very close.

"But why come here, then?" Isabella asked again.

"Well, I chose to do my residency here..."

"Oh, you're the doctor?" she said, with a disappointed look at Arizona through the mirror.

"I don't... really know what you mean by 'the doctor', but I'm a ortho surgeon at Seattle Grace" she didn't quite understand the looks or anything, but she ignored it.

Isabella stayed silent for a minute more, so Arizona started talking to the brunette, leaving the other woman out of the conversation.

"So, who's the woman waiting for you back home?" she asked.

"Ahm, I don't have one?"

"Oh, come on, you were talking to a girl earlier!"

"I talk... to many girls, you know..."

"You know what I mean."

"No, really, she's just a... friend."

Arizona immediately took her hand off the girl's thigh. A minute later Isabella stopped where Callie had said her apartment was. She stopped and Isabella tried to get out of the car to help the woman, but Arizona stopped her.

"No, stay here, I'll help her."

She got out of the car and opened the trunk to get the woman's bag.

"Arizona... You don't need to... really"

"I'm happy to help. So, I'll see you around, right? I mean, we have to talk. Right?"

Well, that was awkward. Did they? Did they really have to talk?

"Okay. I have your number, I'll call you, don't worry. Stay safe, okay?" Callie pulled the blonde into a hug. They were only separated by Isabella's cough.

"We should probably go. You kind of have visitors already. Bye Callie!" the woman pushed Arizona to her car and started it. Not a few moments later they were already out of Callie's sight.

"Visitors? What..." she turned around only to see a bored blonde looking at her.

* * *

"You are completely whipped. Completely" ISsabella said, after turning the corner.

"I'm sorry, what?" Arizona asked, confused after finally being able to take her eyes off the brunette.

"You. You just couldn't take your hands off her! Or your eyes! You go to a conference and you come back with what? A girlfriend? Care to explain?"

"I did certainly not get a girlfriend. She's just... a friend." the blonde answered.

"I can't count how many times I've heard this just-a-friend story. Oh, please. You're so in love with her it actually makes me kinda sick."

"What did I do to deserve you? Is this some kind of karma? Because I can do anything to get rid of it."

"You'll never get rid of me. Unless you admit that you're in love with her. Girl, you won't give me a chance. I thought she was, you know, all kinds of cute. But no, you had to go in there first. I wanna know all the details."

"She is really just a friend. A friend whom I kissed... And–" she blushed.

"No, you didn't. You fucking didn't!" She turned to see the red on the blonde's cheeks.

"Hey, watch it. I didn't do anything. It's all in your head, okay? Thank God we're almost there, I can't believe how much I miss not being close to you."

"Ow, that's so sweet I almost believe it. Now, I can't stay because I still got a lot of stuff to do in the studio."

"I know exactly what you're going to do in the studio..." Arizona grinned, knowingly.

"Really? You're the one to say. I can't help it, alright? I'm a woman with needs..."

"I'd say you're just needy, but that's on you, if she can handle all that..."

"You know? Sometimes you're just mean, Arizona, you're a heartless, cold woman and I seriously hope you never sleep with Callie again, alright?" Isabella wasn't nearly pissed off. It was just the way the friends talked to each other.

"Okay, so, what are your plans for tonight?" Arizona asked, when the brunette stopped the car in front of the blonde's building.

"Hmm movie, sex and wine. Or maybe beer. I don't really care. You interested?"

"Uh, no, thank you, I've had my quota of you already. So, is that right? I'm all alone in the middle of the week? Yes, I am. I guess I'll just stay home and cry a lot about my sad, boring life while my best friend since high school is trading me for a sex marathon."

"I almost gave in, but then you said 'sex marathon' and I got all excited again. See you later, Ari!" Arizona picked up her bags and got in the building. From that point on, she really had no idea what to do next.

She thought about ordering a pizza. Pizza's good, right? But she wasn't even hungry. I'd probably be talking to Callie if we were still in L.A., there is just no reason to call her now.

She'd just take a nap for the rest of the day, then.

* * *

"Took you long enough right?" the blonde woman said, with a smile.

"Rose! I'm so glad you're here."

"You know, when you didn't call me, I assumed a lot of things. But not this."

"Hey. I think we should go upstairs. We have to talk." Rose frowned.

Callie took both of her bags and took the lead of the way to her apartment. Rose, seeing the woman struggling with her bags took one and followed the brunette.

"Do you want anything? I could make us some coffee..."

"Let's.. Let's just talk and see how it goes, okay?" Rose answered. Entering the apartment, she put her bags down on the floor and went to the kitchen to make them coffee.

"Look, Rose. I know what you saw there. I don't know how to start this... " she began.

"I know. Tell me the truth. Is that woman the reason why you haven't called me?"

"Partly, yes. She was with me most of the time at the conference. But as friends, you know? It was nothing more than that!" Callie felt weird calling Arizona a 'friend' after everything. She felt like a teenager again when she was next to the blonde. And those days, with no responsibilities with patients or anything but the conference...

"Nothing more than that? Look, I know we didn't have anything. We didn't, and you know it, I know it. But I thought we were walking towards... something. You know? And by the looks of it, I thought you were, too. Apparently not." Rose was surprisingly calm for the brunette. Maybe she had time to process this. How long did she know about Arizona in her life?

Callie knew what her relationship with Rose was. There wasn't commitment. But they were definitely "walking towards it" as the blonde had said.

But how could she? When everything she thought was how soft Arizona's lips were, how easily her own body responded to hers...

"I know. I know what our relationship was. And seriously, Rose, I liked you a lot. But... It's not for me. I'm not ready to commit. And I don't know if I will ever be, you know?"

"You liked me. I like you a lot, Callie. And I understand you. I mean, I don't really get it, but I can tell you're still hurt. And I'm sorry I wasn't enough."

"You're sorry? Rose, you're one of the most special human beings I've ever met. I am sorry I wasn't ready for you. And I'd like to stay friends with you."

"I just have... one question. Did you ever... I know we weren't committed. Did you ever sleep with someone else?" And the way Rose looked at her... Callie just could-wouldn't lie.

"I... I did."

"Did it mean something?"

"It... I'm sorry." She teared up a bit, but tried to cover it.

"Did we mean something?" and she waited a moment. Callie didn't know why, but she didn't know the answer to that question. Of course Rose had had a big impact in her life.

But that was neither the question nor the answer. "I guess... I guess I'll just go. I think we'll see how it goes, right?" She walked out of the brunette's apartment and closed the door. Callie sat down. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She knew what was waiting for it ever since she made the decision to sleep with Arizona.

Ugh, that woman was going to be the death of her. Instead of eating something she decided she'd just take the day to sleep before going back to work the next day.

She already missed Arizona, specially after the wonderful conversation she had just had with one of her friends. I wonder if she'd call us that.

Callie couldn't call Arizona now, though. It was just too soon, there was too many reasons why she shouldn't and wouldn't call. Yes, she'd better get to sleep.

One of the most memorable things about her life is the fact that she really sometimes couldn't get anything straight. Just like now, when she lost the potential relationship and was scared to call her other friend whom she had slept with the night before – and enjoyed it way too much.

* * *

"You know what? I can't handle all this. You've got to be kidding me, Kepner." Callie was on the elevator, getting kind of updated on all the work that she left behind and the doctor attending didn't do. She even had to take care of his post-op complications, and that was just unfair. She had so much work to do she'd probably get a lot of extra-hours at the hospital for this.

"Well, that's all I have for you. I'm sorry you had to get back to this, but you went to the conference in the first place so you kind of deserve all the extra work to make up for all the amazing things you must have seen in L.A."

"Wow, that was... really the reception I was looking for. Okay, see you later."

With all the work she had to do, she couldn't even give herself the privilege of getting a cup of coffee. She started by the paperwork. Picked an empty room on the floor and kept working. People would eventually come and go and she'd forget the time. If she had been there for the past week, all this work could have been at least two times easier and faster.

Her stomach finally won the 'paperwork or food' dilemma and she got down to the cafeteria.

The moments of distraction her work had brought her only intensified the moments when she had to think about Arizona and Rose.

She clearly missed both of them, but really cou

ldn't do anything about it. Thigngs had gotten kind of weird between Arizona in those last moments she spent with her, on her point of view, but she really needed to give both of the blondes some space.

* * *

"I just want to know why Dr. Richer can't do it here." Arizona buffed.

"You know why. But the family asked for Dr. Shepherd, and Shepherd works at Seattle Grace, so this time you'll have to be there." the ortho attending at Seattle Press answered. The man was a close friend at the hospital. They never went out or anything, but it was kinda good to have someone to share the good and bad moments of the job. "Think about all the surgeons who had to come here because their parents specifically asked for you... It's just payback, Dr. Robbins!" he laughed

"Payback's a bitch" she answered.

"So, when is it scheduled?" The doctor was also on the case, but it wasn't his time to step in, surgically speaking.

"In two days, hopefully. The parents chose to wait until she's more stable"

"A day of stability is all we need... You know what? I'm not giving up on that kid and I won't let their parents do either." Arizona said.

The kid was born at Seattle Press, with her twin. Being premature kids, Arizona had been called in an emergency C-section and delivered them herself, and she was almost kind of attached to them.

The boy was fine, but the girl was born with several birth defects and the parents, being italian immigrants with an American citizenship, didn't have the needed money for the surgery.

After a few months and 3 surgeries and exhaustive measures to keep the baby breathing, the parents were about to give up, Arizona could feel that. The mother was still waiting for treatment and 2 more surgeries herself, and they weren't exactly well covered with their insurance, seeing as the father of the twins had to quit his job to take care of them.

A process was made and Arizona was able to gather a few surgeons to do it pro bono. And, with those surgeons, the famous Dr. Shepherd, which happened to be a friend of the family somehow. So, there she was, waiting for the twin to give her a sign on when she could do another sugery.

"When do we ever give up, right?" he said, and then got paged.

"Two days, alright?"

"Ugh. I just need it to be over." she replied.

* * *

I swear, sometimes this internet thing gets on my nerves. I was halfay done with the final editing and I accidentally closed the tab. I hate everything in this world. So, okay, I promise I'll do my best to get you guys another chapter as soon as I can. Please, leave reviews! It may help me with my creative processing


End file.
